Kremilin Dusk
by Lexamine
Summary: Holding pieces of dying ember, I'm just trying to remember who I can call L e x a e u s / N a m i n e Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kremilin Dusk.

Summary: Holding pieces of dying ember, I'm just trying to remember who I can call

Characters: Namine, Lexaeus, Marluxia and Zexion.

Rating: M

Warnings: Smut, and whatever else I decide to place it chapters I haven't thought about yet. (Have ideas, but I'm still deciding)

Other: Let's pretend the size proportions of everybody in the story, like Namine would be much taller than she in the game, and stuff like that. And they aren't hobbits.

A/N: This story does not go in a straighforward order. It goes in a spiral.

WARNING: SMUT IN HERE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

And it's in a way A/U, but not. XD. you will see. (later chapters)

Lexaeus was a big, beefy man with reddish orange hair. He wore a black coat, like all the other members of the Organization.

He watched Namine as she drew on her white drawing pad. She was drawing... him? It wasn't very clear, but he was the only one with Orange hair she knew. The figure was also wearing the black coat.

He didn't say anything, just watched as her thin fingers moved over the paper.

This wasn't where he wanted to be. The only reason he was here was because it was his turn to watch over Nanime.

Namine finished her drawing, and placed it under the pile of many she had already drawn, hoping Lexaues did not ask to see it.

But he did.

She hesitated, and gave the picture to him.

He looked a bit surprised. He asked if it was him.

She was silent.

"Namine," He said, after a few minutes of complete silence. "Is that me or not?"

She nodded, gulping as she did.

"Why?"

Well... He was, for some reason, the only one in the organization whom she was not afraid of. She had quiet taken to his presence. She had.. developed a bond with him, grown quiet attached.

Maybe it was a tactic to get her mind off the memories that were not hers, but get herself some ones that she would cherish. Memories that were her own.

Total silence until it was time for a change of shift.

It was Larxene's turn.

Most of the time, the person who's shift it was, did work very much nearby, at the very least. But they had to get an eye on her at all times, in order to assure she stayed where she was needed.

As Namine bathed, she thought about Lexaeus. How safe she felt. How he didn't react very badly when he saw the picture. Or how he didn't seem to mind it at all.

The feelings she had for him, she didn't want to admit them, even to herself. She didn't want to admit she had desires deep down, or that she was in love.

She was. She couldn't help but falling for him. He was the only member who hadn't harmed her, with words or hands, (well those who watched her).

She was in love

Lexaeus and Namine started to grow close over the next few weeks.

Namine wasn't sure how it had happened, but it did. He had even kissed her on the cheek, and held her.

Why was he doing this?

Lexaeus came in one late afternoon, and sat down in his usual chair. He watched Namine as she drew.

She was drawing a picture of them- her and Lexaeus- again. This seemed to be her favorite drawing now. She had stopped drawing Riku and Sora, and Kairi, and was instead drawing them.

"Namine," He said quietly, gesturing for her to come near.

"Yes?" She let out a smile, and walked over to him.

He grabbed her waist, and pulled her onto his lap.

She knew exactly what he wanted. The thought was nerve racking, but she couldn't help wanting it too.

She moved closer to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. He planted a kiss on her lips.

The kiss soon became passionate, and Lexaeus easily picked her up, moving his mouth to her neck.

He walked over to her bed, and placed her down onto her back. He knelt over her, and continued to kiss her neck. The huge hands moved onto her waist.

"Lexaeus.. you..." She let out a giggle.

He remained silent, and moved his mouth down more to her shoulders, teasing her skin with his tongue as he went. With his teeth, he gently removed the straps of her dress, and kissed her shoulder.

Shivers were sent down her body with every kiss. She started to feel aroused by his breath on her almost perfect skin. She wrapped her arms around his back,

The kiss moved down more, downwards into her chest. He bit the fabric that was her shirt down to her waist. His mouth moved back up to her breasts. His tongue traced her right nipple.

She let ouf a soft moan, holding him closer. She wanted this. The feeling rose more, as he sucked.

The way his big body fit with her tiny body was enchanting to both. The way he simply knelt over her, while playing with her body, was extremely stimulating. The way she was laying on her back, with her arms around him, made him want her even more.

The size of her breasts grew rapidly, as he nibbled, sucked, and played with them.

He unzipped his own coat, and threw it across the room, along with his tank-top underneath.

Namine moved her hands to his perfectly sculpted chest, and rubbed them. She twirled her fingers through his fine, thick, chest hair, as he reached down to remove his boots.

They were both now halfnaked. Both halfway to their sexual climax. They couldn't stop now. The high was too powerful to stop it.

He removed the rest of her dress, and planted kisses all up and down her body. Her belly, her legs, her inner thighs.

He was nearly there. He was nearly where he wanted to be- where she wanted him to be.

He kissed her hips, and removed her already wet panties. He shifted himself, and grabbed her. He pushed her back against the wall, and put his hands on her inner thighs. He barely had to move a muscle to get them apart.

He knelt over her, and put his mouth to her neck again, and rubbed her clit. She let out a soft moan, and laid her head back more.

Namine felt a sharp poke in her leg, as his cock begged to get out of his pants. Begging to be touched, to be pleased.

He rubbed faster, and then his finger moved inside. Thrusting in and out, in and out, faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

A loud moan escaped her lips.

He could feel her fluids on his fingers. He could feel how she wanted to have her first orgasm terribly.

"Lexaeus!" She cried, as she came onto his hand.

He gave a smile, something he rarely did. And unzipped his pants.

"Hold on..." He said quietly, as he removed his pants and boxers.

He hadn't spoken once since he said her name when he first came into her room.

"We're nearly there..." His dick was now free of the restraints they were bound in.

He was fully erect, and his length was coated with pre-cum.

"Please..." She whimpered.

He moved it towards her opening, and thrust it inside of her.

She let out a extremely loud moan.

He moved it out, but then thrust deeper and harder than before.

Sweat was moving down her forehead, as he moved in and out, going faster as he went.

She realized just how good he made her felt. He made her feel alive for once, real. This was the flavor of life. The flavor that made her realized her life was worth living.

He was now groaning with every trust, with every movement of his hips. She couldn't help but thrusting her hips back into his.

"LEXAUES!" She cried, as she came for her second time.

He was about to burst- he wanted to- needed to. His groans got louder and louder, needing to release himself into her.

It wasn't long until his body gave into his demands. His warm cum rushed into her. "Namine!"

It was louder than she had ever heard him speak. While he knew it was the loudest thing he had ever said- both as a somebody and as a nobody.

As he collapsed onto the bed, he finally realized how sweaty he had became. So did Namine. They were both breathing heavily, very satisfied with what had just happened.

He wanted to sleep with her- right then and there- but Larxene was coming later that night to watch her.

He thought and thought on how to get himself an extended shift. He wasn't sure what Lord Marluxia would say. Perhaps he could tell the leader that Larxene- what about Larxene? He couldn't think of anything.

He was screwed.

He looked up at her, with his big, beautiful eyes, and was silent.

"Don't leave me," She said, rubbing his hand.

He didn't want to leave her. No, not now. He didn't want Larxene to hurt her- like she normally did. He knew Larxene would figure out what had happened, and report it. He couldn't have that.

"Namine, I'm afraid I will have to. . . ." He rubbed her hand back comforting as he said this. "After my shift ends of course.."

She smiled a little bit.

"We should get you cleaned up now, before somebody sees you like this..."

He seemed more verbal then usual. Namine figured it was because of what had happened. He wasn't afraid or shy in front of her. How could he be? They had just shown their most secretive things to each. They had done things they should have never done together.

But they did.

A/N: Not my best ever, but I like the outcome actually. It might be a bit fast, I'll add some of that other stuff in later chapters probably.

And yes, I know I am liable for flaming here. But please, I don't care if you're review is absolutely pointless, or if it is 5 paragraphs long, just please DO NOT FLAME.

Well no, I am going to get flamed eventually whether I like it or not, so please, if you plan to flame, please at least think about flaming before you do it. I don't like it. And I know there will be some people who won't listen to me, but never-the-less, I don't want it.

The next chapter should be up in the next two weeks.

And remember, review this! :D


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Yay a review! :D

And another chapter! :D I'm so happy.

Anyways, I told you I had a huge plotline underneath all that smut, and here the tip of the tip of the iceberg is! :D

Enjoys!

* * *

Zexion stood right where Saïx used to. In that exact same spot. The spot where Saïx gave out orders everyday.

But that was over now.

"Number 7," the second-in-command said, as the bluenette entered the room.

Saïx did not say anything, only walked up to his superior.

"Your mission today is in Agrabah with Demyx. There is a huge pure blood heartless on the loose."

Demyx? Saïx scoffed under his breath. Number 9 barely did anything at all. In fact, he was shocked that Demyx had not yet been turned into a lesser nobody. He was useless. On every mission Saïx had with him, he would complain, and then run away when it was time to fight. It was pathetic.

Why did Zexion have to torture him like this?

"Is there something wrong?"

Saïx shook his head. "No, not at all. We can head out now." He grabbed Demyx by the arm, and took him through a dark portal to Agrabah.

Saïx mumbled something in uncomprehensibleunder his breath, as the pair arrived in the Bazaar.

"So... what are we doing today?" Demyx asked, waving his hand through his hair.

"There is a pureblood heartless roaming around-"

THUD! CRASH!

It came from the direction of the place.

Saïx quickly went that direction, leaving Demyx standing there, frozen.

"Demyx!" Saïx quickly grabbed the younger nobody by the hood, and dragged him to the palace.

A big, giant creature stood before them. It had tiny wings, like that of a bat, on it's back. And with a hole in it's chest, that was shaped like a heart.

Demyx stood there, frozen with... well... fake fear. He didn't' have real emotions.

"Demyx!" Saïx ducked as a swipe of the giant arm came towards him.

Demyx summoned his sitar, and summoned his water clones.

"Can't you fight for yourself for once?" The Luna Diviner landed a hit on the creature's head as it pushed his arm into the ground.

"Dance water dance!"

Saïx let out a groan, swiftly moving from side to side, avoiding the shadow's hits.

Not long after, Saïx had defeated the giant creature all by himself, with Demyx simply summoning water, and water clones.

Saïx wasn't pleased by the fact Demyx had done absolutely nothing to help with this mission. It almost made him feel angry. But that wasn't possible.

Nobodies didn't have feelings.

After everybody had been sent on their missions, Zexion returned to the superiors office.

The blue eyes hit him like knives, but they were the good kind. The kind that sent warm shivers up his spine.

"Well, everybody has gone on their mission, is there anything you would like done?" Zexion asked.

"Not much," the other replied. "Except..."

"That?"

"That."

* * *

A/N: So yea, that about sums it up. You should have another chapter coming in the next two-three weeks. Depends on how busy my schedule gets. XD.

So drop a review please. I 3 them.


End file.
